This invention relates to reciprocating electric motors of the type in which a magnetically permeable armature is disposed to axially reciprocate within the air-gap of a fixed electromagnetic circuit, and in particular to a method for forming the magnetic core for the electromagnetic circuit.
In the art of moving-iron linear-motor compressors, much effort has been expended without having achieved significant commercial success (see P. W. Curwen, "Recent Developments of Oil-Free Linear-Motor Resonant-Piston Compressors," ASME publication 69-FE-36, June 1969). The linear-motor compressor disclosed herein has been subjected to extensive laboratory testing and the design parameters have been verified through the use of iterative computer programming techniques, and therefore, the requirements of a commercially viable product are believed to have at last been achieved.
One known method for forming the magnetic core for a linear-motor compressor is to stack a plurality of magnetic plates along a direction coincident with the axis of reciprocation of the armature. The plates are normally pre-stamped to thereby form the opening for the air-gap and the bolt holes.